kakyoin and joetaro go to hottopic 1
by imsohighrightnowdude
Summary: kakyoin and jotaro hav a honeymoon at hottopic, and the unexpected happens!11


(au were every1 lives. Dis is my story so plz don't judge me. If u liked it plz make sure to r8 and like and favorite and follow me, subscribe to my youtube, follow my tumblr, follow my roblox, feed my neopets, cook my dog and wat ever xD. Plz enjoy. Kakyoon and jotaro are 17 in dis fic. Modern au and every1 lives :3 (n-n-no standu's either!)

It wuz a rlly nice day in devil's palm, arizona. Lik always, did i evar say that place is cool i mean lik yeah. Joetaro and kakyoon loved each other very much, every1 was jealous of their lov even he parents wer. Kakyoon decided 2 quit his milf hunter job 2 murry jotaro and spend all he time wit him. Holly wuz pretty disapppoiunted wen she heard abut dis because sinc jotaro's dad left 2 become a music man she been lonely ever sence. But kak dont give fuck, becuz he wit daddy jotaro now.

They decided 2 hav a honey moon at da mall. They got a lot of money gifts and wanted 2 go on shopping spree and cuz the shopping mall is da most romantic place 2 go of course XD. But insted of using they own money they stole holly's card 2 buy shit cuz who cares lol.

"Wow joetaro, i'm so happy u could take me out 2 da mall today!" kakyoin fukin spat out he mouth.

"Ye all 4 u bae" said joetaro as he embraced his gf wit a bear hug.

"Joetatro me over here" kakyoon shouted 2 joetareo huggin some random grill.

"o srry :(," he pushed the random grill and run over 2 kakyoon and gave he hug. "Is dis better." kak nooded as he embraced his cool best bf. Wen tey got don embracing for lik 2 hours jotaro pushed himself off kakyoon.

"Hey kekyoin, we shud go 2 da hottopic™ over there and max out me mom's credit card there. And plus im rlly fukin edgy and lik that shit," joejoeman turned his back 2 face da hottopic™ and paused for about 2 seconds, maybe 3, i'm not sure, it's up 2 da reader how long jojo guy man dude stargazes at a hottopic™ "don't wrorry u can buy anythin u want, spedbump founderition will cover evrethin :D"

Kekyoin did a mario jump onto his boyfrunds back in excitement. "Ok joejoe man! Let's go to hottopic™!." kakyoon sayed as him rested he head on his super cool best bf's shoulder as they walked 2 the edgestore. Dey ignored any1 who stared at their unbreakable lov.

As dey enetered hot topic™ kaknyan jujmped off joejoestar's bak wit a poof. "Danks joejoestar man for the ride! :3" he said as him pecked him's boyfrunds cheek with a kiss.

"Wat can i say, its wat i do." jojo man dude ora ora guy said as he rubbeded his neck wit a smirk on hes face. Kekyoyoin giggled lik a highschool japanese girl at jojo man dude ora ora guys remark as he wrapped his arm around his super cool best boyfrund's arm lik how a underpayed burger king™ worker wraps a big mac who is mildly frustrated wit life.

Just wen they were ab8 2 browse da store a veri flamboyantly dressed man who lookd lik he had a fukin chef's hat 4 hair walkeded up 2 em. In lik a very gay stereotypical retard accent he said.

"O hey you pretty ppl!1 :3c, i lov seein ATTRACTIVE people com here." he said as he rested a hand on hes hip and picked hes nails wit the otter hand. "Me name is polnareff, butt u can call me pol pol ;). how can i help u bootyful couple today at HOT TOPIC™ ! the best place 2 shop, drink bleach, hang ou-"

"Shut face fuk up u super retard, stupud!" jojo ora ora man shouted at he and interrrupteing wat he wuz sayin. "I dnt kno who u r and i am alrdy pissed at u!"

"Nyahhh! . i lik it wen master yells!" kakyoon wrapped his arms around heself as him squealed lik a kawaii desu japanese grill leaping in place. Jojo man dude glared at the gay worker and he glared bak 2.

A toll dark skinned man wit hair lookin lik a birth day cake wit candles on it walkd in through a curtain 2 c wat all da commotion wuz about. In a deep sterotpyical jamaican accent ab8 as bad as that pol pol guis he said. "Wat all dis commotion about mon'. Y u yell at me boyfrund mon' :(? ?/ leave he alone :("

The toll jamaicancan man put on a threatening pose while him held a lit lighter. "No 1 threarten me boyfrund! :(" he said wit aggresive tone.

"Is dis 2nd super retard? Sad. i give u mercy. If u giv me and my grillfriend 100% disconunt on dis whole store we leaf you aLONe," it soundeded mor lik a command rather den a choice. He grabbed the squealing kakyoon by his arm and wrapped his arms around him lik how a jackt wraps around a crazy person and held he by hims side. "Ora else-"

The end of hims sentence wuz interupted by a slap in da face by the flamboyantly gay retard. Kekyuoin fell on da ground on his butt and let out a school grill yelp as jojo cool guy was pushed bak by da force of da slap. "Shut hell up, 3:, why u yell at me? Y r the attractive ones always the meaneST."

"WHAT FUCKK!1," jotoero was fukin outraged by that gay retard slapping his bootyful face and mad at da fact that kakyoon his grillfriend was layin on the floor sad now. "I'm not gay fuk you super retard. STUPUD" he threw a punch at the super fukin retard pol pol right on his face knoking him on da ground.

"Aaa! Get him joey~~!," kakyoin said as he cheered on the groundd on hims knees. "U shud be the only one pushing me on the ground x/3~~!"

"Ok i c you mean buiness mon' i am s-s-orry," the toll jamaimaican man said wit a stutter of FEAR as he put his lighter down. "me boyfrund and i leaf u a lone ok if we giv u 100% discount ok?"

Joejoe man guy started helping his bootyful grillfriend kakyoyoin OFF da the ground, "i don't know, wat shud we do kakky?"

As kekyouin got off the ground he brusheded hes knees and stood toll "we give them mercy okay joey~~ ;3c. We take discount and browse da store, ok? :D" kekyouin tilted hims head at john john man and gav him a qt smirk.

The dark toll skined man started 2 drag his unconcious boyfrund to the back room wen he just noticed joey jonathon man staring at him freezing he in place. "Ok! Wat ever me bootyful grillfriend says." he said as he glared at the dude guy and wrapped a arm aroundd kekyouyouin.

The guy dude quickley nooded his head, "yes yes! Give me minute plz and i will help u mon'! :*(" he quickley went back 2 draggin his assleep boyfreund to the back. Joetoero smirked at wat he caused.

Kekyouyouin yanked on his boyfrunds chain down so he cud bring his head down 2 snuggle on his shoulder and increased his grip arund his boyfrunds body. "Good job john john ora guy =w=~~! U sure showed em who the reel boss wuz!" he said as stood on hes tippy toes and gave he boyfrund a peck on the cheek.

The 2 of em remained dat way until the guy wit tat stupid fukin chef hat hair and stupid voice came back wit 100% discount coupons in hes hand and a icepack against hes face in da otter hand, he held out da couponds 2 jojo guy and cherry prince. Bof of em lookd funny at him until he spokeded.

"Ok sorry pretty boy for makin u angry :( idk wat i did 2 piss u off and ur grillfriend off so badly but pls forgive ? :D, u sed u leaf us alone if we giv u couponds rite?" he said gleefulley as he smirkeded and rubbed da ice pak on hes face.

Johnny john john roughley grabbed da coupons out of he hand and glared at he. Pol pol super retard wuz taken a bit surprized. Kekyounin countinued snuggleing against his boyfrund's side. "A promisse is a promisse. Now go go away and leaf us alone!" jojo man barked at the gay guy lik a DOG.

Pol pol was shakin wit fear, right as he wuz ab8 2 turn away to walk away, "wait!" kekyuoyuoin stoped him reel quick. The super retard pasued 4 a second and turned arund nervusly. "Make shore 2 close da shop too, sow no1 else can com!"

Johnathon joe joe was ab8 2 question kekky b4 the flamboyantly gay retard pol pol ran to the front of the stor and put the closed sign, john john and cherry guys' heads wuz following him running around untel he stoped in front of em.

"That is all! :SS , thank u for shoppin wit us! Plz enjoy the rest of ur day" the gay man quickly scramled like scrambled eggs 2 da bak of the stor wit his own boyfrund leafing the couple alone.

Dey sat in silence for a bit b4 kekyuin started walkin forward and tugged on jotaro's ahrm. "Come on joey~~ =w= we can BUY anything we want now since we hav a 100% off coupond," he tilted hes head and smiled at joe joe ora guy "let's start browsing~~~"

"Okay :D," jotaro said as he smiled at the smaller female (male?), he started walkin through the ally wit kekeky b4 he remembereded somethin. "wait , kek why did u want he 2 close shop :?" he stoped kek.

"o , nothin special," kekyuion smiled 2 himself, his plan wuz gonna work. "It moar romantic wen we r just alone 2gether rite? :D" he smiled at joejoejoe man hoping dat wuz a good enugh excuse.

"Oh, ye, guess ur rite about dat" ora guy said as he coutined 2 walk wit his boyfrund. Cherry man smiled, SUCCESS. He dednt want 2 seem suspicious so he browsed som tee-shurts and pick som other edgy shit out that joe joe liked 4 sum reeason 4 a bit and roked out 2 da musik.

It wuzn't after a awhile b4 kekky tapped jonathon joe joe's shoulder to git his attuntion. "Hey...john john, i know anuther section of da stor we can browse." jonathontaro put down the 21 pilots shurt he wuz browsing and turned 2 face kakyoin.

"Oh? What does it hav?" he asked. Kakman grabbed joeytaro's arm to guide him "Its were they keep all the shirts and stuf they dnt put out yet. We can grab and look at moar stuff thwere :3c," kakkakyouyouin replied. "Com on letta go chek it out!" he started tuggin on joejoetaro's arm to guide him. The end of his plan wuz about to take place!

Kakyouin started guiding cool joejoe guy through da back of da store were the storage room wuz. Joetar stopped infront of da storage room. "Hey it look kinda smol, u shore it in here me bootyful grillfriend?"

The smoller female (male?) turnd 2 starry man to anwser hes question. "Com on, its bigger on da inside, i seen dem walk in ere wit all kinds of stuf." he tried 2 put on da most innocent face 4 him.

"Ok ! :D i take ur word 4 it." joeytaro said. Kakyuin sighed in relief wen he opened da door and walkd inside wit joe joe.

"Huh, it kinda smol in here kak lik u lol," joeman said. "I dnt c much in ere we shud just go bak out and look around mor-" He wuz suddenly intrupted by kak pressin his face against hims in a surprize kiss.

Johntaro quickley pusheded him bak. "Wat in fuk kakyuion. Wat wuz dat for?"

"Joeytaro i love you!" kakyon tried to push himself back onto jontaro butt he pushed him bak again. "Wat r u doin kakyON?!"

"I'm am showin you dat i lov u! :D" kakyon sed as he nuzzled hims face on his boyfrunds chest. "Kakyon did u jus pull me in ere 2 kiss me? :?" john john bingo put on a questioning face.

"Yes johntaro!1 w i wantd it 2 be in a seecret place. It wuz my plan the whol time 2 get u alone in ere ;3." kakyon sed as he rubbed aginst bongtaro. "Seein u beet thos guis up rlly got me goin u kno? oWo," he lookd up 2 jontaro "i gotta repay u som how..:3" he sed as he pulld him down 4 anthur kiss. Star man quickley pulld away.

"Keky wat r u implyin? O_O" he sed as be begen sweeating nervusly. Katnyaion took a deep breeath and lookd at jonnyaro INTENSELY. "Johntaro...i want 2 do the sex wit YOU OWO!"

Joejoeman gaspd at da words that spilled out of kekyoins mouth. Did he rlly jus say that? Dis cnt be reel. Ere he was in a crampd hot tpic closet wit a horny cherry man. Cud dis day get any btter? Joetanro's train of thught wuz interupted by kekyin rubbing aginst him.

"Com on joey joey wat do u say :/3…" kekkay whispered undur hes breath. "uhhh….OKAY" joeytaro gav a reassuring look 2 kek b4 restin his hands on kek's shoulders. "Tho i dnt got muc experience wit females tho :("

"O dats k then johnnytaro becuz im-" kekyouin wuz cutt OFF by johntaro shovin his hand down kek's pants "is dis how i do it-," Dats wen he relized...he felt penor instead of vertina.

He quickley pulled out "WAT FUK!111 YOU ARE MALE?" joenytaro shoutted.

"I thught it wuz pretty obvious jotaro 3:.." kekkynyan lookd down wit a sad face. "But u still hav 2 do da sex wit me jonhtaro :3 !" he sed as he quickley startd grinding aginst jonney guy.

"WELL DARN, thankgod the author made me a homosexual!" he sed as he embracd his now boyfrund in a tight kiss.

*insert tons of smut i cannot write becuz i am young child*

After about an hour n haft of doin it in a hottpic closet they finally got out. Both re-adjustin their CLothIng.

"Wow joetaro tat wuz an anmazing experience =w=!" kak sed as he patted joennytaro on his bak. "O yeh i guess so :D i lov u kakky!" their conversatiuon wuz interuppted wen dey herd rustlin sounds near the clothin racks. And saw 2 men emerge from DEM.

"So did u guis hav fun in there xD" sed the gay retarded french guy he just got finished beeting up. "WAT FUK!11" shouted joejoe.

The couples' faces wer quikley flushed and covered DEM up.

/

A week afterwards

Joetaro wuz finishin burnin his homework he got from school wen he wuz interuppted by his phone boomin wit notifcatiuons from kaekyion. He openuned them UP.

"Joetaro u hav to com to my house quickley please! OmO/"

"Why?"

"Just plz com quickley ./ idk how 2 explain it just plz"

"Well ok! :D"

He closeded his phon and walkd 2 kekyuoins house. B4 he even rung the doorbell kek openued the door in a panicked matter. Hes face lookd like he saw A SP00P;y Ghost. "Jesus kekyuoion u look lik shit."

Katnyan quickley pulld john john taro's arm and movd him up 2 his room. "No tim 2 explain joejoey u hav 2 see dis OmO" kekyuoinin movd quickly and run up the stairs to his room literlly draggin jotaro.

He SPACE slammed the door opened and wat wuz layin on the bed left jotaro in SHOCK. It wuz a EGG in da bed. "Kekyuoin dis is joke right?" jontaro said nervusly.

"Idk johnney joe taro OmO||! I wok up and der wuz an egg layin next 2 me," he walkeded up 2 da egg to inscept it further. "I think i layeded it!11 i'm am not a burd tho!"

"Uhh…" jonh john man awkardly rubbd at his shoudlers. "I told u we shudve used a condom joetaro!"

"Uh sry i guess lol xD", just as he finishd sayin dat the egg startd shakin. "Uh oh wat is it doin? Omo||" kekyion sed nervusly as he set the EGG down on the bed.

"Aw shit nigga i think dat thin be hatchin" johntaro sed as he pointed his hed towards kekyuoin. "Im not rdy 2 hav children OmO", a bright light begun shinin out from da egg. Den a small child figur popped out from da egg. It literlly lookd like a combination of jonjotaro and keknyanion.

"Oh shit"


End file.
